


¿Hablas español?

by TrisPond



Series: Hinata in Brazil [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Crack Treated Seriously, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kageyama tobio is dumb, M/M, Portuguese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: When Tobio found out that Hinata was going to live in Brazil, he came up with an idea to surprise him. Now, he’s ready to show him how much he cared for him by speaking to him on Hinata’s new country's language… Wait, what do you mean Brazil doesn’t speak Spanish?!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Hinata in Brazil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542928
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	¿Hablas español?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [¿Hablas español?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943102) by [AkiraSugahara (TrisPond)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/AkiraSugahara)

Tobio had been so happy when he and Hinata got together on their second year, even if it hadn’t been an easy ride at all, with them literally screaming to each other about what they felt when they confessed. 

But he wasn’t nearly as happy when Shōyō first talked about his crazy idea to go to other side of the world. He wanted to support him and he eventually got there, but first he had felt so hurt and insecure with the idea of being so far away from him. He could understand what he was doing, though, and respected it. 

With Hinata preparing himself to go, everything felt so real and he started wondering what he could do to help his boyfriend. Eventually, the inspiration came as he tried to find a way that for him to become a part, no matter how small, of his life in Brazil: he decided to learn the language spoken in the country. 

It hadn’t been easy; first because finding a Spanish teacher that it wasn’t expansive was difficult, second because, wow, the language was so different from everything he knew and Tobio had never been good with idioms. 

In some lessons, his teacher looked ready to kill him, unable to believe he still didn’t get it after explaining the same thing for the ninth time. To become better at it, he started to watch TV shows (he really liked La Casa de Papel) and listen to music in Spanish anytime he could, acting almost as if he was trying to study a team. 

More than once, Shōyō had come close to discovering what he was doing, but he wanted to keep it a secret, so he avoid his questions, pretending he was just interested in the culture whenever he caught him doing something Spanish-related. 

He was kind of proud of how far he had come in this second language that once felt so strange to him. And now, coming to Brazil, he was anxious to finally show him what he had been up to. 

He was relieved when the airplane finally landed in Rio de Janeiro. He got off of it when he saw everyone else doing the same and he cursed himself for not having been that dedicated to English to be able to understand what the flight attendant was saying. He never noticed the same warning being giving in another language. 

It was difficult to find where he should go and he had to ask one of the airport employees in Spanish. He managed to grab the rest of his baggage and was he amazed how big everything looked around here. 

He stopped by a cafe and as he waited in line, he heard a little bit of conversation around him. It confused him, because he couldn’t quite place what language was it. It was something alike Spanish, yet so different. Some words he could swear he had already heard, but others? He was pretty sure Spanish hadn’t those sounds. 

“_Gracias,_” he said to the women who gave him his coffee, his accent showing off. She smiled at him. 

“_Próximo,_” she said and as he couldn’t understand it, he just walked away. 

When he finally reached where Hinata was waiting for him, he couldn’t stop smiling. It had been so long since he last saw him and he looked different, apparently having grow up a bit. He looked so healthy, with the way he practically glowed and smiled, it was breathtaking. 

Tobio didn’t even realize he was rushing his steps until he found himself embraced by him. He held him close, not willing to let go of him after so long. Somewhere inside his mind he registered that Shōyō’ smell had changed, but he didn’t mind at all. It was real now, he was finally home.

Tobio had imagined this moment a thousand times, though none of them had came close to this perfection, and he knew what he wanted to do now. This was it, this was the moment that would make every time he thought about giving up studying Spanish worth it.

“_Te extrañé muchísimo,_” he said, knowing the words meant something akin to _ I miss you. _He had spent so much time trying to decide what would be the first thing that he would say to Shōyō. 

“Hum? What was that?” Hinata asked confused, letting go of him just enough to see his face. 

Okay, Tobio had never imagined _ this _ reaction. But maybe he was just stunned that he was able to speak it. Yeah, that should be it. 

He repeated it, expecting to see Shōyō’s eyes sparkling and maybe even to him say it back or wonder when he had learned Spanish. Be happy or something. 

“Do you think I’m strange?” Shōyō asked puzzled, in Japanese. Sure, he had changed a bit, even his clothing style wasn’t the same anymore, but he didn’t think it was enough to be called that. 

“What? No, I just said that…” he stopped, unsure. What if he had being reading it all wrong and despite their agreement, Shōyō had decided that he wanted to be with someone else? “_¿Me habéis extrañado?_” he asked instead, not daring to say exactly what he was thinking out loud, going with asking if he had missed him instead. 

“What? Tobio, I know it has been such a long time we hadn’t see each other, but we talk everyday. Why would I think you’re strange? You’re the same as always, I know just how weird you’re”.

Sighing, Tobio stopped to think how he could put in Spanish what he was feeling. He remember a phrase that he wrote countless times on his notebook, because it was everything he wanted now and everything he once had: _ I could see you everyday and still it wouldn’t be enough. _

“_Podría verte todos los días y no me hartaría de ti,_” he said, knowing he messed up the pronunciation to some words, but it was still good enough to be understandable. 

He smiled. This should be enough, this had to get through Hinata. 

But for some reason, Hinata looked troubled.

_ Kill me? Kageyama wants to kill me? What I've done? Wait. Is he really talking in Portuguese?, _ Shōyō thought, only now noticing that the words coming from Kageyama definitely weren’t Japaneses. Without noticing, he had become so used to hearing Portuguese that his brain translated the words automatically. Yet, there was still something off. Yeah, Kageyama may or not have learned a few words in Portuguese, but, the sound was still _ so _wrong. 

“Kageyama, what language was that?” Hinata asked. 

“Spanish. I’ve taken a Spanish course,” he said proudly. Yes, he wasn’t nearly fluent, but it was enough to understand a lot of things and even talk for a bit. 

For a moment, Hinata stared at him, without doing or saying anything. He looked serious, as if he was trying to find the meaning behind those words. 

“I could be wrong… but did you learn it because I live in Brazil now?” he asked, still without smiled. 

This unnerved Kageyama a bit, because it was really strange him this serious. Had he done something wrong? And he already missed the beautiful smiling his boyfriend was showing seconds ago. He nodded.

Then Shōyō laughed, not like he usually did, but in a really loud and uncontrollable way. Kageyama wanted to be mad at him, knowing he was laughing of him, but he couldn’t find in his heart to be mad. Not when he was so relieved that he could see Shōyō so happy right in front of him again. 

“Wait. You took a _ Spanish _course?” Shōyō asked like it was the funniest thing he had ever thought. 

Kageyama still couldn’t comprehend what was wrong with that. Maybe what he did was too much? But why it would be when Shōyō really liked romantic things and surprises?

“Yes. For a few months, yeah,” he admitted.

“Oh my God,” Shōyō said between laughs. “I can’t believe it”. 

Okay, forgot about how Kageyama couldn’t stay mad with Shōyō, because he was still looking beautiful, but his patience was starting to run out. Tobio didn’t appreciate being left in the dark. He wanted to know what the big deal was.

“So what?” he asked. 

Shōyō stopped laughing for and second, through he still smiled. He knew that Kageyama was getting pissed, but come on, how could he not laugh? His very adorable boyfriend had spent months learning a wrong language. Like, he did the difficult part, but he got it wrong in the very basic. 

“Kag… Kageyama… you know… that in Brazil… people speak Portuguese, right?” he said, hoping to having understand it all wrongly. Maybe there was still hope.

“What?” Kageyama replied, looking one hundred percent lost. 

“We don’t speak Spanish, Kageyama. Other countries nearby do. But here we speak Portuguese, like in Portugal. Though Pedoro says it’s a very different Portuguese, I don’t know,” Hinata told him. 

At first, Kageyama thought he was wrong, there was no way that Brazil didn’t speak Spanish, then again, Hinata was living in the country for months now. He would have to know it and it explained why he couldn’t understand what he was saying. 

Now Kageyama could understand what was so funny and he felt so stupid. How could he have never noticed that none of the stories or movies happened in Brazil? He never second guessed that Brazilian people spoke it, remembering that most of Latin American did.

Now he wished that he had said something to someone before about learning Spanish, maybe that way he wouldn’t have wasted so much time. To think now that there was no use to everything he learned...

“You’re such an idiot,” Hinata said as he tried to process everything.

“Shut up,” he said, his cheeks burning. 

Seeing how upset he looked, Hinata put his arms around Tobio, hugging him tightly. He had to show him that he liked it, even if had been funny. It had been so sweet to see him doing something that took so much time, he knew that this was his way of showing he didn’t want to go anywhere without him. 

“Hey, don’t worry. This is still the most romantic thing anyone has done for me,” Shōyō said truthfully. “I loved it,” he promised. “Are you fluent?” he asked, excited. If he could stop thinking why his boyfriend choose the language, it was kind of hot that he knew Spanish.

Tobio then explained a little about what level he was, about his teach, all the nights he stayed up studying. Shōyō watched him with awe through it all.

“But what I’m going to do with it?” Kageyama complained. So much work for naught. 

“You can be my guide when we go to Spanish. Or Argentina,” Hinata whispered to him. “Just the two of us. Now, show me what you learned in Spanish”.

Tobio smiled. He was perfect. 

“Only if talk to me in Portuguese too,” he said, curious to know what was the real language in the country like. 

“_Tá, eu começo,” _Shōyō said and he clarified: “It means okay, I’ll go first”.

Then they talked some more, trying hard to say things that could keep up with what the other had said, failing sometimes and completely changing the topic to whatever word they could remember. They also tried to guess what the words meant, sometimes being something totally crazy. 

“_Yo te amo,_” Kageyama said without thinking. Yes, they had already said _ I love you _it a couple times, but there was something strange and personal of saying it out loud in another language to someone for the first time. 

Shōyō’s eyes widened, knowing too well what that meant, feeling his heart beating fast. It was so good to hear him saying that with the language he learned for him. There was just one thing that he could say:

_ “Eu também te amo,” _he said and even if the words weren’t very similar, Tobio wouldn’t need a translation at all to understand what he was saying. He just kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from my desperation with people thinking that Brazilians speak Spanish. We do not. Even if I know why is normal to assume that, it gets really annoying to hear it sometimes. And then I thought about Tobio. 
> 
> List of all (not so literal) translations:  
Gracias (Spanish) - Thank you.  
Próximo (Portuguese) - Next.  
Te extrañé muchísimo (Spanish) - I miss you. [Hinata thought he was saying te estranhei muito in Portuguese].  
¿Me habéis extrañado? (Spanish) - Did you miss me?  
Podría verte todos los días y no me hartaría de ti (Spanish) - I could see you everyday and still it wouldn’t be enough/I could see you everyday and I still wouldn't grow sick of you. [hartaría sounds like portuguese word mataria, which means kill].  
Tá, eu começo (Portuguese) - Ok, I'll go first.  
Yo te amo (Spanish) - I love you.  
Também te amo - I love you too.
> 
> BONUS SCENE:  
“Wait, are you telling me that Kageyama learnt Spanish? He thought this whole time that Brazil speaks Spanish? He never looked it up?” Pedoro asked.   
“Yes, that’s it”.  
“I don’t care how hot he is, you’ve to dump him. Seriously,” Pedoro said. He had liked Kageyama but that was before he knew this.   
Hinata only smiled.


End file.
